megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Incubus
Incubus is a demon in the series. History An Incubus is a demon in male form supposed to lie upon sleeping women in order to have sexual intercourse with them, according to a number of mythological and legendary traditions. Its female counterpart is the succubus. An incubus may pursue sexual relations with a woman in order to father a child, as in the legend of Merlin. Religious tradition holds that repeated intercourse with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even death. In medieval times, the church would use incubi and succubi to explain sexual functions, which were taboo subjects. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Night Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Nocturne Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Night Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Night Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Night Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pagan Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Night Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Devil Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Devil Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Devil Arcana *Persona 5: Devil Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Devil Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Specter Race *Devil Children White Book: Specter Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Ghost Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Specter Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Night Race * : demon summoned by Bristol-D *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Night Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Incubus appear in Ichigaya and Ikebukuro at night. They appear as support for the succubus field boss in Shinjuku Babel's docks area and as field bosses within Suginami's Diaspora instance. Incubus appears as the final boss in the Deranged Scheme questline, as an apex in his attempts to seduce a Pixie. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Two Incubi will be summoned by the Terminal Guardian of Ikebukuro, alongside a Kaiwan. After defeating the demons, Flynn and his fellow Samurai gain free access to the Terminal. Incubus later appears in Shibuya. It can teach Flynn the Zanma and Dream Needle skills through its Demon Whisper. Incubus can evolve into Succubus upon reaching level 37. Incubus is also one of the demons summoned by Fusou Fujio in the second round of the "Hunter Tournament Finals" Challenge Quest. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Incubus is encountered within Shinjuku in the west entrance passage, west entrance, west entrance buildings and government office plaza areas. He can teach the Marin Karin, Dream Needle and Zanma skills through Demon Whisper. Incubus benefits from learning ailment and Force skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs the Soulless Army'' ''Persona 4'' Incubus specializes in imposing debilitating effects upon enemies. It can be obtained during Shuffle Time in both Marukyu Striptease and Void Quest. ''Persona 5'' Incubus is the first Persona of the Devil Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Kamoshida's Palace and the Aiyatsbus area of Mementos, with the title "Bedside Brute." It is the first Persona to learn Life Drain, Evil Touch and Dodge Curse. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Incubus yields a Dream Needle skill card. Incubus initially appears as a Shadow in the third scripted battle of the game. The Shadow of Mr. Kouta Magario will take the form of Incubus during the request "Daughter's Just a Meal Ticket" and can be found alongside the Shadow of his wife, Shadow Mrs. Asami Magario, in the third area of Adyeshach. He will lack a weakness to Gun and Bless skills in this fight. He will attack normally with Dream Needle, however should any party member be put to sleep from this or by Shadow Mrs. Magario's Lullaby skill, Shadow Mr. Magario will follow up by targeting party members who are asleep with the One-shot Kill Gun skill. When left at low HP, he will use Life Leech to rip away 150 HP from a party member to restore himself. This will be the total regardless of defenses or if the party member is guarding. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Inkubus, he can perform the combo Spark Bolt with Succubus. Inkubus also has the power Vixen Allure. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne * Incubus' regular attack is 2 hits, which is rare compared to the rest of the demons in the game. Compulsory Battle (Assembly of Nihilo)= * Fought alongside Koppa. |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= Drain |Expel= - |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= Resist:Sleep |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Zanma\Innate Dream Needle\Innate Force Pleroma\30 |Evolveinto= Succubus |Evolveintolevel= 37 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Random Encounter= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Shadow Mr. Magario= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Trivia * In Shin Megami Tensei, Incubus is merely a palette swap of another demon, Leonard. * Incubus and Succubus are both depicted as wearing anklets, with a bolt for Incubus and a nut for Succubus, attached as an innuendo reference. Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Incubus Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Personas